


Somebody Misses You Baby

by PurrfectStories



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Comeplay, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Phone Sex, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to 6x07 "Transitioning." Kurt comes back to the choir room to hear what Blaine has to say. Things start to get a little heated, but in a good way. Klaine! Misuse of a piano. FaceTime mishaps. Two-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ooh Somebody Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> This episode made me so mad and frustrated like you don't even know. Basically wrote this one-shot so i wouldn't throw my TV out the window.
> 
> No beta! All mistakes my own!
> 
> Happy reading! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Hope I covered everything I don't own!

(One-Shot)

 

_Somebody misses you when you’re away, they wanna wake up with you everyday_

 

Blaine kept his head pressed against the piano, staring down at his hand as he played a slowed down version of the duet he sang with Kurt not even twenty-four hours ago. He didn’t have the energy to leave the choir room, let alone the campus. His legs nearly gave out from under him when that guy, Walter, had appeared almost out of nowhere. How could Kurt still be dating that guy? How could he still be functioning so normally after that kiss when Blaine was such a train wreck right now?

 

Had Kurt finally moved on?

 

Was Blaine already too late?

 

Did he break Dave’s heart for fucking nothing?!

 

“Hey you.”

 

The piano keys clanked where Blaine messed up the rhythm, his head jerking up to look at the person he hadn’t even been aware entered the choir room. “Kurt.”

 

The co-director smiled softly, walking over to where the Dalton director sat. “Penny for you thoughts?”

 

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, confused by Kurt’s reappearance. In lieu of answering, he asked, “What are you doing here? I thought you had a date.”

 

“Yeah well, I told them to go ahead and I’d meet them there.” He shrugged.

 

“What?” Blaine whispered, disbelieve evident.

 

“It’s no big deal. I just told them that I had to jot down some last minute notes about the Glee Club for my thesis. Before I forget, of course.”

 

“Your what?”

 

“Uh Internship? Hello, still a student.” Kurt laughed a bit.

 

 The Dalton director’s lips were parted, still confused. “But why?”

 

He smiled again, warm and affectionate. “Because I…I wanted to know if you were okay.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Kurt pursed his lips, taking the minute to slide onto the bench next to Blaine. “You know, there used to be a time where we could tell each other anything. When we didn’t have to lie.”

 

“But I’m not ly—” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence with the look Kurt gave him, swallowing thickly at how easily the other saw through him. He forgot how Kurt always seemed to know him better than he knew himself. “I broke up with Dave.”

 

The shocked look on Kurt’s face was what made Blaine realize he said those words aloud, not having planned to blurt those words so bluntly. “Oh my gosh, Blaine. I-I’m sorry, are-are you okay?”

 

Blaine shook his head. His hazel eyes started to sting, he wanted to cry, he really did. It just wasn’t for Dave. “No.” He croaked.

 

Kurt didn’t hesitate, just wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him in for a hug. He slid an arm around the smaller man’s back and cupped his gelled head. The lost heartbroken look his friend gave hurt even him. As much as he wished to hear those words for weeks, knowing that the person he loved was in so much pain over it, knowing that this never wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t pushed Blaine so damn hard…Kurt was a terrible person, wasn’t he? “This is my fault, isn’t it? Because of what we did?”

 

“You didn’t do anything.” Blaine said sullenly. “It was all me.” He said, pulling back from Kurt’s warm embrace to look at him.

 

“No, I made you sing that duet with me even though I knew you were hesitant about it—”

 

“It was the wheel, and I didn’t mind. Really I wanted to.”

 

“You don’t get it. I—I rigged it.”

 

He paused, “I don’t understand.”

 

“I nudged the wheel so you would sing with me.” Kurt mumbled in embarrassment, lowering his head in shame. “It was…just an excuse to spend more time with you.”

 

Suddenly Blaine had a flash of déjà vu, remembering when he did a similar thing back when they were at Dalton. “I’m okay with that, actually.”

 

Kurt groaned, “That just makes me feel worse.”

 

Blaine smirked sympathetically, placing a hand over Kurt’s. “How do you think I feel? Dave wasn’t even mad when I told him what happened at the party. Hell, he didn’t even seem surprised.” He let out a huff of dry laughter. “Want to know something ridiculous? He said we’ve been on this like time limit ever since you got back, that he was lucky enough to get the few months with me he did.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“Tell me about it.” He felt Kurt squeeze his hand, the hands that were meant to hold each other. “It probably would have been better if he’d yelled and screamed at me.”

 

The other boy hummed, not knowing what else to say. So he just rubbed circles into the back of Blaine’s hand, moving so their fingers were properly threaded. “Do you regret it?”

 

“What? Breaking up with Dave? No, not really.” Blaine was kind of surprised by how neutral he felt about it actually. He just really didn’t like that he had to hurt Dave while he figured out his own shit.

 

“No, dummy. Kissing me.”

 

He saw the flicker of hurt flash across Kurt’s glasz eyes, Blaine’s hand immediately coming up to cup his porcelain cheek. “Never. I have never regretted doing anything with you.”

 

It was Kurt who began to tear up then, unconsciously leaning into the other man’s palm. “I thought you said you’d never forgive me.”

 

“I did. I was just wrong.” Blaine glanced down at Kurt’s mouth, looking back up only to see Kurt do the same. The other’s lips parted, the co-director not taking the chance to move away. Instead, he stared into Blaine’s eyes, waiting for the other boy to take the plunge. Blaine caught the cues, more than anything ready to make this kiss last and ready to never run away from him again.

 

Their mouths came together softly, touching carefully and savoring each other with all the reverence in the world. Blaine tightened his hold on the side of Kurt’s head, moving his hand to thread into the beginnings of the other’s hair and brushing his thumb against his ear. An action that always caused Kurt to shudder, which never ceased to stop the paler male from opening up to Blaine more, giving everything he had to his forever love. It was sweet, familiar…it was them.

 

Before Blaine could push for more, he felt Kurt pull back just the slightest. The paler male sucked in sharp breaths, his hooded eyes barely fluttering open to gaze at Blaine. Kurt stared at the way the Dalton director licked his lips, his mouth still parted as if he was waiting for Kurt’s plush lips to be back on his. He didn’t need any more motivation, the taller male letting go of Blaine’s hand so he could place his palms on the other’s shoulders, pressing him back against the piano keys loudly as he fluidly slid onto Blaine’s lap.

 

Blaine gasped at the unexpected movement, darkened honey eyes staring up at the man suddenly straddling him. He placed his hands on Kurt’s strong thighs, groaning as he felt the flexing muscles beneath skintight pants. Kurt felt heat radiating between them, the other’s hands rubbing silent encouragements onto his thighs, prompting him to settle his full weight onto the dark haired male. The bench moved when Blaine scooted it forward a bit, spreading his legs some and laying back more firmly on the clanking keys. “Kurt…”

 

“Missed you so fucking much.” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, groaning into the more heated kiss with their torsos and hips pressed tightly against one another. Blaine dug his nails into Kurt’s thighs, his lips trembling as he opened up to the blue-eyed man’s urgent kiss. He moaned when he felt Kurt’s tongue brush against his bottom lip, his hips jerking with every swipe. The taller male seemed to notice, if the sudden grinding of his hips were anything to go by.

 

Blaine pushed away from the piano, the flimsy bench the only thing holding their combined weight as he gripped onto Kurt’s back to steady him. He met Kurt’s tongue with his own, coaxing the other’s lips open more as they delved deeper into each other’s mouths. The smaller man felt more than he heard Kurt whine, a very noticeable something twitching against his own tightening pants. That’s when he pressed a hand down to grip Kurt’s ass—God how he missed touching him like this—the taller boy’s mouth going slack when those hands gripped him so perfectly. Blaine took the opportunity to lick into Kurt’s panting mouth, giving him a messy open mouth kiss one last time before pressing more hot wet kisses across his jaw, down his smooth pale neck.

 

“Fuck, Fuck, Blaine…” He keened, high-pitched and completely unraveled. Blaine squeezed Kurt’s ass generously, already rutting his lengthening cock into the other boy’s equally hard one. The friction of the material between them was maddening, Blaine wanting more than anything to peel those tight fucking pants off his love’s sinfully flawless hips. He settled for thrusting his hips up between Kurt’s straddling thighs, the older male moving with each push of their hips, his fluid movements reminding him of what the beautiful boy looked like when he’d ride Blaine’s dick. And shit, shit, he really couldn’t afford to have that image in his head right now, not when they were still on school grounds.

 

To hell with it, he thought. Moving one hand to yank at the collar of Kurt’s shirt, buttons popping off as he saw the beginnings of his smooth pecks. He grazed his teeth against the warm skin, wasting no time in sucking a hicky over his heart. His ears perked when he heard Kurt moan low in his throat, nosing his way up the pale throat so he could nip purposefully at his exposed pulse point. Kurt’s squeak had him growling, Blaine tightening his hold to an almost bruising effort, silently vowing to never let Kurt go again.

 

The blue-eyed boy scraped his fingers along the hairline of Blaine’s neck, pressing his hips down with tactful grinding movements as his lips brushed the shell of Blaine’s ear. “I’d give anything to have you inside me right now.”

 

His hips stuttered, Kurt amused by the response he was still able to elicit from Blaine. “Kurt, goddammit. We ca—”

 

“Then take me home.” He said matter-of-fact, rocking against Blaine’s arousal teasingly.

 

Blaine nearly chocked. “Wh-What about—”

 

Kurt didn’t let him finish, quick to press his mouth against Blaine’s in a deep kiss before he answered. “There’s no one in the world I love more than you. There never will be.”

 

The smile that graced Blaine’s face was breathtaking, hazel eyes full of lust, but more importantly so consumed with love for the boy in front of him. “I’ll drive.”

 

* * *

 

 

Walter watched as the doors to the high school burst open, Kurt and Blaine sprinting to a nearby car with their hands clasped and their clothes noticeable askew. He’d told the other young couple they were dining with that evening that he’d stay behind and wait for Kurt, drive them both over to that awful Italian restaurant when he was done. They didn’t see him as he was waiting outside by his car, watching as the boys couldn’t bear to let a breath of air between them. They only had eyes for each other.

 

The two were kissing one another even as they attempted to get into the car, both falling into the driver’s seat when the door was miraculously opened. Surprisingly, Walter wasn’t all that upset about it. He just smiled at the spectacle, shaking his head at being able to witness two people be so carefree, so consumed by their passion for one another. It was inspiring really, brought out the true romantic in him.

 

In the end, he just turned the key in the ignition, deciding to go home. The only thought running through his mind being, “ah, young love.”

 

_Somebody wants to hear you say, ooh somebody loves you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is basically all smut.


	2. Why don't you lay me down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt go back to Kurt's place to get reacquainted. Rachel won't stop calling and...well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted a smutty ending. So here ya go! :)
> 
> Again, no beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

(Two-Shot: Part 2)

 

_Why don’t you come on over, why don’t you lay me down_

 

Kurt threw his head back against the pillows and silently screamed as he tumbled over the edge, his cock pulsing in Blaine’s mouth as he came down his lover’s throat. His hold was tight in the other boy’s sweaty gelled curls, one of Blaine’s hands caressing his pale thigh comfortingly as he continued to suckle Kurt through the aftershocks. Lust blown blue eyes blinked lazily as he shivered through his momentary ecstasy, whimpering pitifully when he realized Blaine was stilling pumping two fingers into him. “Blaine,” he gasped.

 

The boy in question hummed in response, quirking his fingers in the familiar way that had Kurt’s long legs twitching at the spark of pleasure that shot through his oversensitive body. Blaine glanced up in time to see the beautiful pale man arch in pleasure, the sight making his still hard dick twitch against the mattress. He bobbed his head once more, savoring the taste of Kurt before he lewdly popped off his softening cock. “Beautiful.” Hooded hazel eyes never left the man in front of him, still stroking the thigh thrown over his shoulder while his other hand slowed it’s ministrations, unhurriedly grinding his fingers into Kurt’s lube slick hole.

 

His body jerked when the pleasurable spot inside him was brushed against, Kurt moaning when he felt those magical appendages leave him. He let his hand slip from the other’s mussed up dark locks, and glancing down lazily, watching as Blaine pushed himself onto his knees. Kurt licked his lips when Blaine’s thick cock bobbed as he kneeled before him, spreading his legs to give him more room to do whatever he wanted to him. Blaine smirked at the way Kurt’s knees fell open for him, dark honey eyes admiring the alabaster body spread before him. The flushed arousal bloomed across his pale skin once again, that one look rekindling the heat in the older boy’s lower belly. “Please…I want it.”

 

“Want what?” Blaine smiled mischievously, wrapping a hand around his dick to stroke himself. “This?”

 

Kurt whined high in his throat, his hole clenching around what it didn’t have. “Yeeees,” he pouted, soft cock twitching against his abdomen. Blaine had never teased him like this. It…was different, and kind of hot. “Don’t you wanna fuck me?”

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, his strokes unconsciously speeding up with the way Kurt was squirming against the bed. “So needy.” He tilted his head slightly, giving his dick a firm squeeze when he saw Kurt’s softened length twitch feebly. “Shit.”

 

Heat rose to his face and reddened his ears, Blaine cussing had always been kind of a kink for him. “Do you want my mouth instead?” Kurt bit his lip when Blaine just grunted in lieu of responding, noticing how precum began to pearl at the head. His mouth watered, Adam’s apple moving as he swallowed. Blinking up at Blaine with his bright glasz eyes, Kurt said innocently. “C-Can I taste?”

 

The other boy groaned, blinking slowly and nodding silently. He didn’t cease his hands’ movements, only slowing them down and watching Kurt intently as he began to reach forward. Blaine shivered when a cooler pair of hands touched his weeping erection, Kurt thumbing his slit and gathering up all the clear sticky liquid he could. “Baby…”

 

Pale hands touched and petted Blaine’s throbbing dick, momentarily pumping him along with the other’s hands to encourage more fluid to pearl at the tip. He hummed appreciatively when more precum beaded from the slit, Kurt gathering the steadily dripping liquid with his thumb before going back to settle against the pillows. Blaine nearly chocked on a groan when Kurt pressed his slick thumb past plush lips, sucking the taste of his lover from his thumb and closing his eyes as he savored him. “Fuck, I could come just from watching you.”

 

Kurt blinking his eyes open in surprise, thumb falling from his lips as he let Blaine’s words sink in. “Then why don’t you?” He breathed out, finding the idea more appealing than he thought he would. “I could help you.” The lither male smiled languidly, settling one hand next to his head while the other trailed down his own body, touching and tracing one of his nipples.

 

Blaine growled, fisting his erection tighter as he pumped himself faster. “Yeah, babe. Put on a show for me.” He could feel his dick pulsing with the need to come already, having been hard since they left they left the school and rutted against each other in the car. Kurt sucked his bottom lips between his teeth, circling his nipple until it pebbled enticingly. The paler male did the same to the other one, flicking and tweaking it just to give himself a little spark of pleasure. Blaine crowded closer against Kurt, his knees pressing against the backs of his pale thighs and spreading those legs farther apart, every inch of him open and exposed to his viewing pleasure. “Play with yourself, honey. Remind me how you like to be touched.”

 

He nodded distractedly, breath hitching as he pinched his nipple. “Like you’ve forgotten.” Kurt chuckled, recalling how earlier Blaine seemed to have no problem ringing every ounce of pleasure from his body. The boy stretched happily, letting go of his nipple and venturing lower. He didn’t mind giving Blaine a show, actually enjoyed the rapt attention his lover gave as his hazel eyes followed the descent of his pale hand. Pads of his fingers toyed with his newly half hard cock, playing with the head and thumbing the underside of his sensitive vein. Blaine’s dick twitched when he did so, the other boy’s olive chest rising and falling with his panting breaths. “You should come on me.”

 

The dick in his hand jerked, Blaine pausing at the sudden declaration. “Wh-What?”

 

Instead of blushing or shrugging off his statement, Kurt gave him a predatory grin. “I want you to mark me up with your cum.”

 

The olive skinned boy whimpered, continuing to fuck his dick into the ring of his fist again as he looked directly at Kurt. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Kurt hooked his legs over Blaine’s toned thighs, wanting to be as close as possible to the man above him. “And then you better make love to me properly, okay?”

 

Blaine’s intense gaze softened when he heard the other boy’s inquiry, moving to lean over Kurt so their faces were inches apart. His free hand pressed into the mattress next to the beautiful boy under him, holding him up so he could hover above the older male. “If you still want me after this, I’ll make love to you for as long as you’ll have me.”

 

Kurt could feel his glasz eyes become misty, the hand coming up to touch the side of Blaine’s face. “I’ve always wanted you. Still do.” He smiled warmly, eyes shining and throat tightening with emotion. “There’s no one else like you, Blaine. I will never want anyone like I want you.” His hand moved to the back of Blaine’s neck, encouraging him to duck down so their lips can meet. They kissed softly, keeping it slow and sweet for the moment. “I love you.” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips.

 

“Promise this time you won’t stop?” Blaine asked, voice shaky and a little bit scared.

 

“I never stopped.” Kurt confessed, heart beat speeding up when Blaine surged forward and kissed him again. It was more intense than the last, mouths open and persistent, Blaine giving up on taking care of himself in favor of cupping Kurt’s face. He let the shorter male control the kiss, allowing the olive hand that was against his cheek to hold him steady while Blaine ravished him. Whimpering when he felt Blaine lick into his mouth, curling his pale fingers and trailing them down the contours of the hazel eyed male’s slick back, Kurt leaving pink scratches that had the other hissing in pleasure.

 

Blaine nearly dropped on top of Kurt when he felt the other’s hand gripping his neglected dick, jaw slack and limbs quaking as he was stroked impossibly closer to his much anticipated orgasm. The blue-eyed boy smiled against his unmoving lips, chastely brushing a kiss to his parted mouth as he pumped him more purposefully, Blaine’s pleased noises muffled by the loving lips pressing against his plush ones. He shuddered as his love’s hand intimately touched him, sure movements reminding him of how familiar they were/are with each other’s bodies.

 

Kurt even trailed his lips across Blaine’s tanned jaw, grazing his teeth against the light stubble there as he swirled his thumb around his dick’s flushed head on the next upstroke. The sensations were so good and perfect that they almost bordered on too much, his body winding tighter and tighter the closer he edged towards his impending release. A cheeky nip to the sensitive spot below his ear is what finally did Blaine in, the hazel-eyed boy chocking out Kurt’s name as he came between them.

 

The first warm splash of cum had Kurt gasping in surprise, shuddering pleasurably as his stomach was painted with Blaine’s release. He pulled back to watch Blaine’s face in it’s last twists of euphoria, brows furrowed and slick lips parted around his panting breaths, pleasant heat still visibly rouge under his olive skin. Kurt felt his lower belly twinge at the beautiful sight, feeling warm and sated when Blaine’s dick gave one final spurt over his hand. His blue eyes were heavy when he smiled softly up at Blaine, letting go of him when he noticed the boy couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He chuckled when the curly haired director settled his body on top of his, wrinkling his nose when he felt the squish of the sticky slickness between them.

 

When Blaine just rubbed his sweaty face against his chest though, Kurt decided he wasn’t much concerned by it after all. “That was new.”

 

Blaine huffed lightly, eyes closed and cheek firmly pillowed against Kurt’s peck. “New good or new bad?”

 

“I don’t know. Just…new.”

 

He lifted his head up and peeked an eye open at Kurt curiously, then he chuckled in amusement. “Oh okay.”

 

It was Kurt’s turn to huff in amusement. “What? Why are you laughing at me?”

 

“Because you’re fucking adorable. That’s why.” Blaine broke out into a smile, one of his hands sneaking up to mindlessly trace patterns on Kurt’s chest as he just smirked at the man under him.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Fine. I liked it. Happy now?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

 

“Never said I didn’t.”

 

“Listen here you—”

 

The ‘That’s So Rachel’ theme song started blaring throughout the room. Blaine ducked his head over the side of the bed to rummage for the device emitting the obnoxious sound. He made a triumphant noise that Kurt assumed meant he was successful, the hazel-eyed male dangling the phone in front of his face. “It’s Rachel…again.”

 

“Really? I never would have guessed.” Apparently his sarcasm wasn’t as effective as he hoped, because Blaine only grinned at his response.

 

“She’s gonna keep calling till you answer.” Blaine teased.

 

Kurt let out a short laugh, “If you hadn’t noticed, I’m a bit preoccupied.” He pressed his hips up against Blaine in emphasis, smirking smugly when the other’s honey eyes considerably darkened at the action. “She’ll give up eventually. Besides, we’re busy.” The boy wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, determined to bring the focus back to solely on each other.

 

“Again? Already?” Blaine wanted to laugh, but instead was left breathless when Kurt’s legs wound around his hips. Oh he just wasn’t playing fair.

 

His phone stopped ringing then, and Kurt looked pretty damn content with himself when that happened. “See? Told you she’d—”

 

Strangely, Kurt was not cut off by the ‘That’s So Rachel’ theme song again. This time, it was a different sound that got the two lovers’ attention. A sound that, though unexpected, they were both very familiar with as well. Blaine was shaking as he tried to keep his laughs internal. “Is she—?”

 

“NO.” Kurt unwound his arms and grabbed his phone from Blaine, a look of disbelief on his face when Rachel’s icon was indeed flashing across his screen. “She can’t be serious.”

 

“That FaceTime dial tone tells me she definitely is.” Blaine finished off in a singsong voice, snatching the phone back as he did. “And you’ve been such a neglectful friend.”

 

The paler male rolled his eyes at the statement, seconds away from scoffing at the insinuation. That is, until he noticed Blaine’s pointer finger hovering dangerously close to the answer icon. “Blaine, don’t EVEN—”

 

But he was already sliding his finger across the screen and shoving Rachel’s slightly pixilated face into Kurt’s. The blue-eyed boy barely had enough time to grab ahold of the phone before it slipped onto his face, scrunching his nose up at his still sticky hand and subtly wiping it against the covers. He and Rachel shared enough of each other’s lives with one another. Their bedroom antics definitely did NOT need to be on that list. “KURT HUMMEL! OH MY GOD, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

 

He winced at the sudden onslaught of Rachel’s voice, shifting his gaze only slightly to glare at Blaine who had taken to snickering behind the phone. “Um…”

 

“YOU’RE OVER AN HOUR LATE!” She continued, Kurt noticing people in the background turning to stare at the girl screaming down at her phone questioningly.

 

“Rachel…” He tried to calm her tirade.

 

“DON’T YOU ‘RACHEL’ ME!” The woman continued to chastisingly shout at him, only causing Kurt to sigh and roll his eyes at her.

 

Sam squeezed his face next to Rachel’s to peer into the phone, completely obtuse to the attention his date’s scene was causing at BreadStix. “Yo dude. Walter with you? Did his car break down or something? He said he was gonna bring ya after you got whatever it was you needed from McKinley.”

 

Before Kurt could answer, he felt more than heard Blaine’s amused snickers at the whole situation abruptly stop at the mention of his former date’s name. Kurt flicked his gaze over to him, Blaine’s sudden mood shift causing the paler boy to lose all former annoyance with him. He gave Blaine a sympathetic smile, only half paying attention when he answered the blonde over FaceTime. “There’s been a change of plans, Sam.”

 

“Really? There’s nothing wrong, is there? You guys are still cool with each other, right?”

 

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at Sam’s bombard of questions. Why the hell did Sam care bout that guy anyway? He couldn’t have become buddy-buddy with that Walter guy so soon. No way.

 

Rachel huffed at having her call hijacked, pushing her cheek forcefully against Sam’s so she was clearly more visible in her iPhone’s camera. “Kurt, please don’t tell me you let the age difference get in the way of your chemistry with Walter. The two of you were so cute together and he was by far the sweetest person you’ve dated. He treated you right and was a complete gentleman. Aren’t many of those lying around you know.” She pointedly looked at Sam in slight disappointment, the blonde in question currently gnawing on a too stale breadstick with much more vigor than was necessary considering they were in a public place.

 

Kurt’s blue eyes were stuck between being horrified and appalled. Appalled that Rachel would say such things about a guy he’s dated casually when such compliments were few and far between when it had come to the man he’d been in love with for the past few years. Not to mention the side of him that was absolutely horrified that the man in question had been in earshot when Rachel had uttered every word of praise in reference to his lover’s very VERY recent ex.

 

Well…technically he will be an ex once Kurt actually informs him as much. But that’s beside the point. Blaine was sweet, he treated Kurt right, he was a gentleman, and they had chemistry dammit!

 

Blaine gripped onto Kurt’s thighs a bit tighter, forcefully yanking the older boy down the bed so that their hips were pressed firmly together once again. Upon hearing the other squeak at the unexpected tug, Blaine looked at him with determined hazel eyes, only sparing the offending phone a narrowed glance before he ducked his head and pressed his lips against Kurt’s pale tummy.

 

The blue eyed male gulped at the intense look he was given by Blaine, something warm beginning to slowly burn throughout his body as the younger boy pressed heated open mouth kisses to his lower stomach and hips. He wasn’t even staring at the phone anymore, just watching as Blaine paid special attention to the soft skin in the crook of his hipbone. “Kurt!”

 

He flicked his eyes back to the screen. “Wha?”

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

“I—” Kurt chocked off on a gasp, shivering pleasantly when Blaine bit down on the spot he’d been focusing on leaving a love bite. He shot Blaine a frenzied look of confusion, the dark haired boy only smiling mischievously as he proceeded to descend lower. His head gesturing his attention back to the phone before Kurt’s long legs were once again situated atop his shoulder.

 

No, Blaine wasn’t…he couldn’t be expecting Kurt to talk to Sam and Rachel like nothing was happening. Like Blaine wasn’t currently leaving little pleasure-filled nips along his inner thighs. “Seriously, Kurt!”

 

Kurt snapped his gaze back to his phone, wild blue eyes framed by enflamed pink cheeks. “Present.”

 

Rachel gave him an unimpressed look. “What is going ON?!”

 

“N-Nothing. Wh-Why you ah…” Kurt clutched his phone tighter and dug his fingernails into the sheets below him, blinking rapidly as he felt a slick warm tongue begin to tease his still stretched hole. “…ask?”

 

His back bowed when no more warning was given to him, Blaine’s tongue was suddenly wriggling into him and rimming him with such enthusiasm there was no way he could mask his intense pleasure. Not when Kurt’s eyes were screwed shut and his chest was rising and falling too fast to be considered anywhere near normal. “Crap, dude. You don’t look so good. Ya getting a fever?”

 

Kurt’s entire body was buzzing, the paler male barely having enough composure to flutter his eyes open to stare at the phone, blue eyes now dark with lust and desperation. “S-Somethin…” He tensed for minute, holding back a moan when Blaine’s tongue speared to a point, the entire slick muscle slipping deeper inside him at a deliciously agonizing pace. “Something like…that.”

 

“Oh Kurt,” Rachel began. Still oblivious to the fact her best friend was getting tongue fucked right in front of her. “If you were feeling sick, why didn’t you just tell us? Is that why you’re not here? Did Walter drive you home?”

 

A silent scream fell from Kurt’s lips, the vibrations from Blaine growling against him set his entire lower body on fire. The mention of that name sent an unexpected wave of aggressive possessiveness through Blaine, causing the Dalton co-director to want to have Kurt forget that name ever existed. His proceeded to slip two fingers into Kurt alongside his tongue, intent on not just teasing him mercilessly, but opening him up for something that could reach parts of Kurt that his tongue and fingers couldn’t.

 

The added stretch had Kurt minutely pressing his hips back into Blaine, absolutely shameless in his actions and no longer cared that there was basically an audience to his and Blaine’s antics. It was kind of hot to think of actually, considering his dick was full and throbbing on his stomach, on display looking needy and wanting in front of his friends. “I-I’m home…yes.”

 

“Gosh, wow. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Rachel apologized, thinking that meant yes, Kurt was indeed sick.

 

Sam butted in and nodded next to her. “Yeah, we totally understand. Want us to bring you over something? Soup and breadsticks maybe?”

 

Kurt’s gaze was hooded as he looked past them to Blaine, his pink lips parted in a pathetic whimper as the younger man teased his hole one last time. When Blaine pulled back he watched with satisfaction as three tanned fingers could be easily thrust into Kurt’s thoroughly slick hole, lust blown hazel eyes connecting with equally dark blue ones. He licked his lips before giving Kurt a warm smile, never one to take for granted how much he really did fucking love the older boy spread out before him.

 

He whined when Blaine removed his wonderful fingers from his hole, intently watching as Blaine snatched the discarded bottle of lube from the foot of the bed to drizzle some onto his hand. The cap snicked shut before the bottle was tossed aside again, Kurt’s pants becoming heavier as he watched Blaine slick up his thick cock. “I want it.” He said softly, loud enough for Blaine, and unfortunately, for the phone to pick up on his words too.

 

“Awesome. Is there anything else we can bring you?” Sam inquired, trying to be helpful.

 

On his knees, Blaine grabbed the other’s pale legs and fixed them more firmly on his shoulders, a position they rarely did and therefore, taking Kurt by pleasant surprise. He pet his thighs reassuringly before taking a hold of Kurt’s hips, holding him steady with one hand while the other guided himself to the beautiful boy’s entrance. Blaine could feel Kurt forcing himself to visibly relax as he attempted the press inside, the head making it pass the first ring of muscle with the usual resistance before the rest began to smoothly glide in.

 

It didn’t matter to Kurt that he’d let out a long strung out moan as Blaine slowly inched inside him. The utter familiar feeling of being stretched and filled by the man he loved was enough to cloud any sense of embarrassment he could have felt. He smiled to himself when Blaine’s hips pressed against the backs of his thighs, feeling completely blissed out at the sensation of the dark haired boy’s member throbbing inside him. Kurt circled his hips just to enjoy the feeling that much more, silently pleased with himself when the action caused Blaine to groan throatily. The paler male stretched his body happily, tightening his muscles just to hear Blaine moan again. “Fuck…” Kurt breathed, remembering just how much he enjoyed this part. Being the one who made Blaine make all those incredible noises.

 

“Oh…my…God.” He was barely aware it was Rachel who said it. Kurt turned his head and carelessly blinked at the image of Rachel looking absolutely scandalized. “Kurt are you—” Just as Rachel began to ask the question, Blaine was pulling his hips back. “—are you having sex right now?” Kurt giggled at her, feeling elated and happy and really did not care about anything other than Blaine slowly pushing into him, only to pull back out just as slow. “With Walter?!”

 

Blaine paused in his movements, ignoring Kurt’s frustrated whines when only the head of his cock was left inside him. He grit his teeth at that name being brought up again, staring down at Kurt with an unreadable expression before he dropped one of the other’s legs from his shoulder. Kurt keened when the action opened him up just the slightest bit more, the other leg being pressed against his ribcage as Blaine leaned over him.

 

This time, Kurt did scream audibly when Blaine snapped his hips forward. The NYADA student emitting punched out little noises as Blaine fucked him roughly. He should turn off his phone already. He really should. But Kurt was too far gone to remember such things, was only able to concentrate on the feeling of Blaine’s strong hips pounding into his and the press of his aching dick between their cum click bodies. Kurt watched Blaine as the other watched him, surprised to find desperation behind hazel eyes. Desperate to be wanted, to be loved….it hurt Kurt to see.

 

He uncurled one pale hand from the sheets, and reached out to cup Blaine’s face. The other faltered in his thrusts for a second, before picking back up, even if it was at a slower pace. Kurt caressed his cheek and smiled tenderly, touching his profile before moving a loosened curl out of his face. “I love you.” He whispered, making sure Blaine knew it was him. It was only ever him.

 

Those words seemed to be all that were needed to reassure Blaine, because the next second he was fucking Kurt with renewed vigor, the smile on his face full on confidence and contentment. Kurt would have continued to lock eyes with the man who was making love to him, but the shouting and yelling coming from his phone was really becoming annoying. He wanted to tell them to shut the hell up, he was presently having the best sex of his life right now and they were currently ruining it. But when he opened his mouth to complain, that was when Blaine decided to change angles and pound his prostate. Blue eyes immediately glazed over and he let out an unintelligible gurgle of ecstasy. Kurt’s entire form became pliant as he stared hazily at the phone, content to just let his body be jostled on the bed by Blaine’s determined thrusts.

 

“Kurt! What the hell is wrong with you!? It took you nearly a year to sleep with Blaine and now you’re having sex with an audience, THE AUDIENCE BEING ME, with a guy you’ve had what…a handful dates with?” Rachel shouted at him.

 

Sam looked uncomfortable, “Rachel, shouldn’t you hang up? I’m really not interested in watching Kurt have gay sex with Walter.”

 

Before Rachel could respond, Blaine slammed home in Kurt harshly, causing the paler boy to arch and tighten and shout Blaine’s name as he came between them. There was silence in the minute that passed, the phone’s parties processing the name they heard Kurt shout, and Kurt himself floating on his orgasmic high. “Did…did he say Blaine?”

 

“I-I think he did.”

 

“Well that’s awkward, for Walter I mean.”

 

The phone was snatched from Kurt’ hand, Blaine turning the phone so his face was on the screen. “You guys are idiots.” He turned the phone to show Kurt’s blissed out face and heaving chest. “You see that right there? I did that to Kurt. Not Walter, not any other date. Me. I did that. Blaine Devon Anderson.” Blaine turned the phone back to show himself, and see their stunned expressions. “Kurt is mine. My boyfriend, my love, my everything. Got it?” Rachel and Sam both nodded dumbly. “Good, spread the word. We’re back together.”

 

Blaine ended the call and tossed the phone onto Kurt’s bedside table. Then he bought his attention back to the man under him, who was by now blinking back to somewhat coherency. “Now, where were we?”

 

Kurt fluttered his eyelids up at Blaine, barely managing a tired smile. “Something about me being yours?”

 

He blushed, “Oh, um…yeah. Sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t be.” Kurt hummed approvingly, reaching up and tugging Blaine that much closer to him. Both of them acutely aware that Blaine was still buried inside Kurt and that his cock was still very much hard. “I liked it.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah, it’s new.” Kurt smiled cheekily.

 

At the other’s choice of words, Blaine smirked, matching his lover’s cheeky smile as he gave a pointedly teasing thrust. “New good or new bad?”

 

“Definitely new good.”

 

 _If I am good to you, won’t you be good to me?_ _That’s how easy this should be_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I feel better. How about you guys? And please let me know if you enjoyed this little one-shot. Leave a kudos, comment, bookmark, whatever you'd like. Till next time! :)


End file.
